Somebody Will Miss You
by Lina Ben
Summary: A month after the events of Endgame, the old crew return to Earth. Bumblebee reminisces and things get a little too real. Help me help you. So I can learn to face the truth. Somebody will miss you...


Somebody Will Miss You by Lina Ben

This is my second Transformers Animated story. This follows up to "New Divide" and takes place one month later.

I don't own Transformers Animated or "Somebody Will Miss You" by Stone Parade.

* * *

Bumblebee gave a long, tired sigh. Today, his team was going return back to Earth to clean up Detroit and help rebuild the destruction both Autobots and Decepticons caused. But, they weren't returning alone. Some of the best warriors and intelligence agents were with them. Sunstreaker, a yellow Lamborghini and one of the best warriors on Cybertron along with his brother Sideswipe, a red Lamborghini and fellow prankster were among the intelligence agents and warriors. They were Bumblebee's older brothers and they loved their youngest brother a lot. It was hard to believe Bumblebee was related to them, but Rachet knew the moment Bumblebee introduced his older brothers to the team he was related to them. The infamous twins always used to bother Rachet even before Bumblebee was sparked. Sunstreaker, who was sitting nearby Bumblebee, gave a bored sigh. That's never a good sign Bumblebee thought worriedly. Later, the crew plus intelligence agents and warriors arrived in Downtown Detroit. Sari flew off with her Jetpack to meet her father Professor Sumdac, while the former spacebridge crew, intelligence agents and warriors left ship to go back to their old headquarters. After arriving at their former headquarters, Bumblebee walked to Prowl's room. He sighed softly, making small clicks with his vocalizer. He sat down on the tree trunk and began to reminisce; little did he know a soft blue glow began to form around the small mech.

_No rose without a thorn  
A bittersweet design  
Hanging on an empty suitcase lie_

Soon, the soft neon blue glow had formed a shape. The shape of a familiar Ninja-bot to be exact. Bumblebee was too busy scrolling through his memories to look at what was happening around. The Ninja-bot lightly tapped Bumblebee on the shoulder, sighing when he didn't get a reaction. The glowing blue Ninja-bot then whacked the back of the small yellow mech's head in a familiar motion. Bumblebee jerked out of his memories and activated his electric stingers in a paranoid movement, until he saw who it was.

"Prowl…" Bumblebee whispered every wire in his body frying in shock. He gasped loudly then collapsed to the ground, his legs turning into jelly. He moaned in pain then sat up, leaning against the tree trunk for support.

_And the war is in your eyes  
Somebody will miss you  
Know that I will say I need you to_

Sure, for the last month he had been silently grieving for his fallen friend, but he wouldn't tell anyone. The speech he spoke a month ago flared in his mind as he gazed at the spirit of his dead friend. A million questions flew through his mind, but he couldn't utter them aloud. So, he chose to only ask one question.

"Why?" The yellow mech asked the glowing blue spirit. The spirit sighed

"Because I had to. I knew there was another way, but I didn't have time. I had to act, Bumblebee." Prowl's spirit then leaned down to Bumblebee so they were face to face. Prowl put his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Moments of time passed between them as the gentle breeze caught the tree above, and shook the leaves.

_Help me help you  
So I can learn to face the truth  
Somebody will miss you _

Oily tears began to leak down the smaller mech's faceplates as Bumblebee sobbed quietly, gazing up to Prowl. Slowly, Prowl's glowing blue servos were placed on Bumblebee's cheeks, cupping them and leaning in closer. The glowing blue spirit's digits brushed the tears away and smiled softly to Bumblebee. The yellow mech then smiled through his tears.

"There's my Bumblebee..." Prowl breathed gently, his cool breath brushing past the smaller mech's faceplates.

"You have a nice smile. You should have smiled more often when you were…" Bumblebee said, but trailed away. Prowl, then slowly pressed his glowing blue forehead to Bumblebee's.

_It's not that we don't have  
Seven years upon our hands  
And I bleed just to nurse you_If someone were to walk into Prowl's old room right now, they would only see Bumblebee sobbing silently and whispering to thin air. Bumblebee smiled even more widely and whispered

"It's so good to see you again, Prowl." The little mech smiled and offlined his optics trying to remember this moment forever.

"It's good to see you again, too." Prowl murmured. A cool breeze came again, out off no-where and Bumblebee drew Prowl's glowing blue body into a soft and gentle embrace. They both sighed, and listened to the wind blow around them.

_You gotta lay it down  
Oh lay it down  
Just lay it out and see  
The words won't kill you  
_

Prowl leaned closer into the hug, to Bumblebee's audios.

"You know, you were always like a little brother to me…" Prowl stated rather boldly, pressing his face to the side of the little mech's helm.

"Believe it or not, you were always like a big brother to me." Bumblebee said, softly and happily. Bumblebee then wrapped his servos more tightly around Prowl's glowing blue body, clinging to him. Prowl leaned down lower and nuzzled the yellow mech's neck, giving a soft hum against it. The sky had darkened above them into a silvery twilight. The stars were beginning to shine and few could be seen in the darkening sky.

_Help me help you  
You're turning your back on days we knew  
And everyday turns a little less grey  
Somebody will miss you  
Somebody will miss you _

Prowl's glowing form leaned gently out of the embrace, but still kept his arms around Bumblebee's small frame. He gazed down to the smaller mech with such love, affection and kindness. Bumblebee couldn't help it; he smiled widely to the glowing blue form. Slowly, Prowl's glowing blue form leaned down and gently pressed his lip components to Bumblebee's forehead. It was such a human gesture of love and affection that Bumblebee wanted to cry again. Prowl drew his lips away form the little mech and would have blushed if he could.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you, but I…" Prowl started but then Bumblebee leaned up and kissed the glowing blue Ninja-bot quickly on the cheek.

_Help me help you  
So I can learn to face the truth  
Somebody will miss you  
Somebody will miss you _

Bumblebee's optics narrowed into a playful threat.

"If you ever tell anyone, when I get up to the Well of All-sparks I'll annoy you so much, that you'll want to offline yourself again." Bumblebee growled playfully, his old self shining through. Prowl, however smirked.

"I'll be sure to tell Blurr and Starscream when I arrive back." Prowl promised, cheekily.

"So, you do have humour after all." Bumblebee gasped in mock shock. Bumblebee's face softened into a more serious look.

"Somebody will miss you, Prowl. That someone will be me." Bumblebee promised to the older glowing blue mech. Prowl smiled down to the little mech then stated the words that his old sensei said to him when the he died.

"You must not sacrifice a piece of the future to bring back the past. You'll understand one day…" Prowl said before his glowing form faded away.

_Oh Help me help you  
You're turning your back on days we knew  
I never once thought it'd be better off this way  
Somebody will miss you  
So I can find a way someday  
Somebody will miss you_

Sometime after Prowl's spirit vanished, Bumblebee left Prowl's room and went to sit in the main room on his favourite sofa. Sunstreaker sat down next to the smaller mech and Sideswipe sat down on the other side. Sunstreaker peered over to Bumblebee.

"There's something different about you. I don't know what, but it must be good if you're smiling like that." Sunstreaker noted, and turned his head away to give a small smile.

Suddenly, a loud string of both Cybertronian and English curse words and swear words pierced the air. Bumblebee's optics widened and rounded on his older brothers.

"You didn't…" Bumblebee gasped, as the voice that shouted the curse words came closer to the main room. Rachet appeared into the room and grabbed the twin's heads before they could do anything. He growled roughly into the yellow and red twin's audios.

"I know you did this! I know you messed up my tools, carving Prowl's name into the wall!" Rachet's voice coming out as rough as pebbles against rubber. Quickly, he carried the squirming twins off to the med bay. Bumblebee then took the remote from the table and flicked on a channel and watched for a while. After a while he realized it was a documentary on a beautiful forest crawling with cats. Bumblebee was watching a little yellow kitten stumbling over its paws. The next minute a bigger, black and gold cat picked the kitten up by its scuff and placed the little kitten on the ground gently.

Bumblebee smiled widely and looked up to the roof of the headquarters. The stars twinkled above, shining brightly. Bumblebee sighed softly.

"Somebody will miss you, Prowl." He said softly and somehow Bumblebee knew Prowl was listening.

_Somebody will miss you_

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. I decided to add Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as Bumblebee's brothers because it felt right. I've seen alot of Prowl resurrection stories floating around so I decided to write one myself...sorta.

This story is the sequel to "New Divide". Again, I don't own Transformers Animated or "Somebody Will Miss You" by Stone Parade.

Thank you again for reading.

From,

Lina Ben


End file.
